The Saiyan Substitute
by Chaos-Guard
Summary: Ichigo is about to find out what and who he is. Will it be too much or will this new information give him the strength and courage to keep growing stronger to protect those he loves.


**A/N: Okay so about a year ago I accepted a challenge to make this a reality. ilove2laflol This is for you man. Now as for my other stories RoS is next, then the long awaited 9th chapter of The New Ranger, then the Marvelous Captain, and then ill get to the Strawberry Decimo. For now diclaimer! Take it away Isshin!**

**Isshin: You got it Chaos! Chaos-Guard owns nothing but the plot Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all own by Akira Toriyama and Funimation and Toei, and Bleach is own by Tite Kubo and Viz Media, please support the official release.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Never Give In<p>

Ichigo soared through the skies toward where his friends were. He felt Chad was injured, how bad he didn't know, but he knew. His reiryoku burst from within him and fueled him to use shunpo once for a large step. In an instant he was there just before a large man with ridges on his scalp and a pony tail tried to harm his friend Orihime.

He looked to her and saw she was fine physically, but the look in her eyes said differently. She was horrified, even her body was slightly trembling. He scowled and looked back to the man. "Don't worry Inoue…" He began to release copious amounts of reiatsu. Orihime looked at her long time crush and held her hand close to her chest.

"BECAUSE THESE GUYS ARE DEAD MEAT!" In a final burst of energy he met the requirements and shouted, "BAN-KAI!" A beam of pure spiritual energy erupted all around him shocking the man and Orihime, but not just them there were two others that saw this. One was accompanying the large man that Ichigo was about to battle the other two were high up in the sky watching the display.

"Wow, that Kisuke guy sure knows his stuff." The younger of the two said aloud

"It seems so. Now Kurosaki what will you do?" The older, but shorter of them, asked to himself.

Ichigo swung his sword and sent the dust and smoke and debris rushing by everyone. He gave a pointed look to the large man. "**_Tensa Zangetsu_**." He called out. "Are you the one who did that to Chad?" Ichigo asked very calmly, his eyes shifting to a teal color for an instant then to gold before going back to hazel.

"And if I did?"

"Then I'll start with your arm!" Ichigo vanished before his friend and on lookers. They all searched for the orangette, but did not find him until he came to view on the large man's shoulder. Ichigo flicked his bankai, which was a long skinny black blade, to rid it of anything and the man's arm fell off.

"AAAAARRRRGHHH!"

The large man screamed in pain and cursed the young warrior while grasping his bloody stump. He charged Ichigo, but the strawberry merely dodged or parried the oncoming attacks. Ichigo grew bored of his attacker's attempts of hurting him and started his own assault. The substitute hacked and slashed at the man with great force and speed, to anyone watching he was a blur of motion. In seconds the large man was cover in cuts and bruises.

The Substitue Shinigami's enemy panted heavily, desperately trying to quickly heal himself. Ichigo stopped and stared at the man.

"That all you got because if so you should leave." Ichigo told them and smirked at the two white clad men before him.

"Why you cocky little brat! Let's see how you like this." His remaining hand went to the sword on his hip.

"So you are finally going to draw your zanpakuto Yammy?" The smaller and more collected man asked his ally.

_Zanpakuto… those masks… are they like me? _He thought to himself.

Immediately he felt a pull, as if… _No, not now! I won't let you take my body you monster!_ He tried to fight off the malevolent being inside of him, but to no avail as his body froze. _So that's how it is? If I don't let you out you'll compromise my body and my ability to fight?_ He tried more and more to move but nothing happened. He shifted his eye sight to the one named Yammy. The large Hollow like being grinned at Ichigo's situation.

"Look he's stopped moving, Ulquiorra! Now let me pay you back you piece of trash!" Yammy shouted in gleeful anger. Yammy then proceeded to pound on the substitute with his large hands. The beating was leaving broken bones, bruises, and even small gashes on the strawberry's body.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" Orihime screamed in terror for her friend and crush. She ran to help him, but Yammy back handed her. As she was hit a sickening crunching sound was heard. Ichigo's eyes widened as the sound echoed in his ears. _No, no, no,nononononononononoooooooooo!_ His body started to shake in anger. He began to unconsciously release energy and cause to ground to crack and shake. His teeth clenched and grinded together as his hair went from orange to gold, then back to orange. This process startled the two Hollow beings.

Ulquiorra, the smaller, and at the moment, the more powerful of the two, was utterly surprised. Aizen had said nothing of a transformation like this in any of the meetings. Was this a new power? The power the power was emitting was almost as strong as Ulquiorra's own power, if not slightly lower. He tensed as the young warrior started yelling in anger. _What are you, Kurosaki Ichigo?_

The two being watching the fight watched as Ichigo started to transform.

"Is he transforming into a-?"

"Yes Gohan he is."

"But Vegeta this is…"

"I know, but it's not impossible."

The two, Vegeta the short, older man; and Gohan, the tall, younger man not much older than Ichigo, watched in awe as Ichigo began to do something that only a select few from a certain race could; The Saiyans. This transformation was known as the legendary Super Saiyan.

"Let it play out… this is quite interesting."

"But Vege-"

"Gohan, let it play out if what this Kisuke fellow said is true Kurosaki should make good use of his power."

Down below the ground shook at the surging power coursing through Ichigo. All his rage and anger was directed toward two things, Yammy and himself. He wanted nothing more than to kill Yammy, to rip, tear and slaughter him. He was also angery at himself for not being strong enough to protect his loved ones. He wanted to- no he needed to be stronger- if he wanted to beat this guy. Nothing was going to stop him from annihilating this piece of garbage.

He was going to win, even if he had to give himself to the darkest being in the universe to do it.

"**_Guess it won't be long now, huh_**** Zangetsu****_?_**"

A maniacal laugh was heard in the large sideways city that was Ichigo's inner world. A white copy of Ichigo and a middle aged man with shoulder length brown hair. His coat billowing in the non-existent wind, "Zangetsu" nodded.

"_It would seem so… I had wanted to keep this hidden, but with the development of this transformation, I, no, we will have to tell him the truth._"

Ichigo's powers went to an all new high as his anger filled yells echoed in the air. He felt like he was ready to burst. He wanted to let it out, uncage himself, let the animal out and destroy his enemy. He was so close to that feeling he could feel the walls that were put up to keep him away, but they were crumbling. With one final push all of it just rushes out and the power that had been building exploded, causing the ground to shatter and dust to form around him.

Yammy had to shield his face with his remaining arm. He could feel the power of the Substitute and honestly it somewhat scared him. The dust started to settle and his opponent came into view. Yammy's and Ulquiorra's eyes widened at the sight.

As the dust settled Ichigo came into sight, but as a whole new person. His untamed orange hair became tamed spiked golden hair, his eyes were solid sea-green, and around his entire body was a golden aura of power.

"Well it seems the grandson of Bardock has finally awakened." Vegeta said amused.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Was it satisfying, if not leave a review, if so... leave a review... please?<strong>


End file.
